


pyres

by Kalael



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/F, Masturbation, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/pseuds/Kalael
Summary: Agnes’ hair would look so pretty under Jude’s hands, burning and fizzling the way human hair does in candle flame.  Her mouth would burn so sweetly against her, inside her.





	pyres

She wants to see Agnes heated, red and smoldering and crying out. She likes to think about the expressions Agnes would make as she slides several fingers inside her, too hot and too long, likes to think about the grimaces turning to pleasure turning to fire. Jude knows she’d make Agnes feel amazing, feel like dying, would tear the world apart in a second just to pull Agnes’ pretty mouth down to her own cunt.

Agnes’ hair would look so pretty under Jude’s hands, burning and fizzling the way human hair does in candle flame. Her mouth would burn so sweetly against her, inside her. These are the thoughts that tide her over when the rainy season starts and the air around her becomes tepid, humid. Jude could boil the water right out of the sky, send Agnes reeling with delicious agony. They’d have a wonderful time of it. At the very least, Jude would.

Agnes would stare with her pretty eyes and Jude would have to force screams from those soft lips. The idea of it has Jude pressing fingers up inside herself, imagining that it’s Agnes, imagining that she’s holding Agnes’ wrist and forcing her up, up, and in. She wonders if she’d like to see Agnes cry. No, she wants Agnes crying out. There’s no use for tears that sizzle up on warm cheeks. She wonders if anyone’s seen Agnes in that state, and she’s filled with such intense jealousy that she nearly melts her own clit off.

That’s nice, actually. Jude strokes over herself thoughtfully, thinks of Agnes’ red tongue and the dry licks of it. She wants to see little deaths playing out over and over again, and she isn’t picky about the sort of death it is, orgasm or trembling not-breaths. It doesn’t matter if it’s Agnes or Jude herself, she just wants it to be Agnes witnessing the things they could do to each other.

Agnes, Agnes, burning so brightly in a world of waste and ash. Jude shudders, clamps her legs around her hand and curls her fingers inside herself. It burns. It hurts. It’s amazing. She screams with laughter and overwhelming pleasure at the thought of the world burning alive around her, Agnes staring and whispering and burning with her. Her orgasm sets the motel bed on fire, and Jude lays in it as the inferno begins to engulf the room.

She sees Agnes patterned in the smoke on the ceiling and grins, vicious and fond, before the sound of sirens sends her fleeing into the night.

Jude knows she’d make Agnes come so hard the fucking city would burn.


End file.
